Wicked Games
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Heather's avoiding Sirius, Lily's avoiding James and Christi's NOT avoiding Severus. And no one likes any of it. Set in the Marauder era. Co-written with Ronnie T.C. Snape/OC Sirius/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The train ride started with a drizzle, but sure enough it was now raining hard, almost sideways now. The thunder boomed, and twice the train had been hit with lightning. Luckily, magical charms prevented damage to the train and the students.

"How come it always rains on train rides _to_ Hogwarts, but not from?" Heather Greene asked in her calm stature. Sitting next to her was the fiery-haired Lily Evans and the vicious Italian Christi Caggiano.

The girls shrugged and Lily asked, "So how were your summers?"

"Fantastic!" Heather said, jumping into action. She was surely the most daring out of the three. She took risks. She attracted people with simply her beauty. She had elegant French features, with a ski slope nose and high cheekbones. That didn't make up for how sunken her face sometimes looked. Her eyes were deep set, her lips were thin and her cheeks were hollow. Her body didn't agree with that of her face. She was curvy and well in volume. It was that of her Greek side, as was her tan, grungy skin color, black hair set in spirals, dark brown eyes and bushy eyebrows.

"What'd you do?" Christi, who had all graceful Italian, features from both her parents. Her lips were luscious and thick, the opposite of Heather's. Her _body _was much like Heather's though, curvy, well-rounded, and hourglass-like. Christi had the olive skin tone, almond shaped, prominent green eyes and a slightly long face. Her hair was long, brown and wavy and even though she was Italian, she had a button nose.

Heather looked at them, checking if they were prepared, "I went to a nudist colony!"

Christi laughed while Lily sputtered, "Excuse me?"

"I was a nudist all summer!" Heather laughed, "In France! Of course, there they call it being a naturist. Only in America do they call it a nudist." Yes, Heather was daring, energetic and overall a happy person. She didn't find anything wrong with a lot of stuff, being a nudist in particular.

"Your parents didn't mind?" Lily asked.

"They sent me there! To control my sexual urges or something of the sort." she shrugged. Heather allured people with her body; she was very sexy and kept in shape with Quidditch, since she was the Keeper for the Gryffindor team. Boys were incredibly attracted to her sexually. "Load of rubbish that was. I was there since July eighth, until last week. Once I got back I shagged my neighbor."

Christi said, "How were you able to stand it?"

"Oh, you precious virgins." Heather smiled, "You've no idea. I've built up a resistance. I have tolerance. However, once I got my change I went down on anyone. I also may have shagged a few other guys at night." she coughed guiltily.

Lily gave her a reprimanding frown, "You need to calm down."

"Lily," Heather whined, "My libido is too high! I don't need to calm down at all."

"You're going to get some disease." Lily said.

"You know," Christi began, "You could shag Sirius Black. He could probably satisfy you just enough."

"You might be right, but I don't want to shag him. For all I know, _he_ could have a disease, what with the loads of girls he's been with." Heather abruptly changed the subject, "So what about your summer, Christi?"

"Well I was doing a lot of ballet, but I spend time with Severus too." Christi said. She, like Lily, was a Muggle-born. They both lived in the same neighborhood and had both befriended Severus. However, Lily cut off all ties with him when he called her a Mudblood. They didn't know why Christi stayed friends with him, but that had surely changed Lily's and Christi's friendship.

Heather, on the other hand, was a pureblood. She didn't have uptight, pureblood supremacist parents though. Her parents were laid back and mellow, but also enforced the rules well. She had a semi-good life. She was privileged, had good parents, and knew what there was to know about magic. She had a lot of brothers and sisters though. She had to share the little attention they got with all of them.

Lily didn't respond to Christi, but Heather smiled and said, "Christi, why do you keep hanging out with him? He insulted Lily. What do you see in him, because what we see is no good." she asked, but was still smiling bittersweetly at the end.

"I see a sweet, loving, funny, smart guy under all the bitterness." Christi said lovingly, "He said it on accident."

"What if he called you a Mudblood?" Heather asked, "Would you still hang out with him?"

"If it was an accident, yes."

"Lily doesn't think it was an accident. It was still a very insulting, derogatory term for you people." Heather said. Christi let the 'you people' thing slip and shook her head.

"Heather, he's my best friend. I can't just let him go."

"He's also Slytherin." Lily piped up, "No one good ever comes from Slytherin."

This time, Heather stayed silent. Her brother was in Slytherin and her dad had also been. Christi shook her head, "That's a rumor. Good people do come from Slytherin."

Heather looked up and smiled the same kind smiled that she always did, "If you feel that way, then fine. But next time you hang out with him, warn me so I won't have to be around you two, please."

"I will." Christi shrugged. Heather stood and exited the compartment. However, as she was doing so, she bumped into Sirius Black.

"I'm sorry, Greene." Sirius said.

"Oh, it's fine, Black." Heather shook her head. They walked away and fell into step with each other.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

"Fantastic. I went to a naturist colony."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Wow."

"Yeah." she smiled, "What about you?"

"I, umm, I ran away from home." he said.

"Oh…" Heather said, "I'm not going to say sorry since you must have had good reasons. Where'd you stay?"

"James's house. He's such a good friend. His family took me in my flesh and blood."

Heather smiled, "It's good to know there's still good people in the world."

"Yeah. So, where are you headed?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"The loo." Heather said, but then noticed she was headed toward the front of the train, not the back where the restroom was located. She laughed, embarrassed. "The… Loo." she turned around. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Greene!" they heard a slimy voice call. Heather turned and saw Snape looking at her. Sirius stepped in front of her, guarding her.

"What do you want, Snivellus?" Sirius snarled.

"I believe I was asking Greene, not you, Black." Snape said. Heather stepped out from behind Sirius and smiled bitterly at the Slytherin.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Where's Christi?" he asked.

"I don't know." Heather lied.

"You're lying." he accused.

"I'm not." she shook her head. She turned and headed toward the restroom. Sirius passed him, and Snape began to follow Heather.

"Greene, tell me." he demanded.

"Stop following me." Heather said. She passed the compartment that Lily and Christi were in quickly so that Snape didn't see them.

"Tell me where they are." Snape said, grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me, you pathetic creep!" Heather screeched, alerting several compartments on the train, one of them being Lily's and Christi's.

"Shut up, you blood traitor." Snape hissed.

Christi runs over to them and pulls Snape away before either of them could pull their wands out. She turned to face Heather, her eyes narrowed and she said, "Back off, Heather."

Heather coughed and raised one eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"I'm afraid I didn't, Christi. Did you seriously just tell me to back off?" Heather asked threateningly. Christi rolls her eyes and pulls Snape to her and Lily's compartment.

"Heather!" Emmeline Vance-who was in a compartment with Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald-caught her attention, "Come into our compartment."

"Thank you." Heather said gratefully. Lily caught the door right before it closed and asked to come in.

"Of course, Lily." Marlene said. Marlene was a short, bubbly blonde girl. She was the typical small party girl. On the other hand, Emmeline was different. She was tall, had long, straight brown hair and strong features. Emmeline and Marlene shared a dormitory with Lily, Christi and Heather. Mary, a shy brunette, was in a different dormitory.

Meanwhile, Christi was lecturing Snape.

Pulling Snape into the compartment then sliding the door shut Christi turns and glares at her boyfriend. "BLOOD-TRAITOR! REALLY SEVERUS? SERIOUSLY! Okay I understand she can be...overly mean sometimes but that's just Heather. Ignore her when she's being like that! I do it all the time and she eventually calms down. I mean Sev really you have to stop picking fights with people or else Headmaster Dumbledore will surely expel you! Now can you try and be reasonable with Heather? Please?" she asks pouting with her puppy dog pout with the big eyes and the lip. She knew it was his soft spot and whenever she did it he caved in easily.

"Alright, I'm sorry, love." he smiles and kissed her cheek.

XXX

When the train stopped, Christi and Snape were already out of the compartment when Lily and Heather got their trunks.

Once they got to the feast, they all sat together. Heather was on the end and waved Christi over when she saw her. Christi smiled and was about to sit by Heather, but Sirius took that spot.

"Evenin', love." Sirius greeted Heather.

"Don't call me that." Heather said with a straight face. James sat across from Sirius, right next to Lily and Remus and Peter sat by their sides. Christi was left with the other end.

"Children, children," McGonagall hushed then, beginning to sort the first years. "Samson Adams." she called out. A frightened first year came and sat on the stool, and got sorted into Hufflepuff. A few names later, there was, "Regulus Black."

Heather looked at Sirius and whispered, "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah." he whispered back.

"Slytherin!" the Hat called out. Sirius scowled and looked down at his empty plate. Heather felt sorry for him that his entire family was practically against him.

"Darren Greene." McGonagall called out.

"Woo!" Heather screeched, "Go Darren!"

Darren blushed a dark red while the Hat waited a while before calling out, "Gryffindor!"

Heather cheered the loudest of all.

Sirius smirked at her when she stopped, "Do you know him?" he asked sarcastically.

"No idea."

Sirius barked a laugh that made Heather glad she was sitting down, or she would have gone weak in the knees.

"Hello, students," Dumbledore greeted when the Sorting ended. "We are here to celebrate another hopeful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have all gotten the entire summer holidays to empty your minds of the knowledge you learned last year. I anticipate that this year they will be filled once again. We hope that you new ones will learn as much as you can and more. The year cannot be foreseen, but we expect old friendships to strengthen, and new ones to form. We trust that

"Now, a few announcements before we start the feast. We have several new professors and staff members. Madame Poppy Pomfrey will be taking over the post as Matron of the Hospital Wing. We also welcome Professor Pomona Sprout into her new post as the Herbology teacher this year. Our caretaker, Argus Filch, would like to remind you that curfew for fifth years and up in nine o'clock, for fourth years and down it is eight o'clock. If he sees any of you in the halls after your respective curfews, consequences will be severe. As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Venturing into the Forest has a penalty.

"Now, let the fest begin!" as soon as he said that, food appeared on all the plates.

"Thank God, I was so hungry!" Heather said, but frowned when she looked at the food among her. Roast beef, roast chicken, fried sausages, tripe, pork chops, steak and lamb chops lay in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, noticing her friend's distaste and disgust in the food.

"Well over the summer, I didn't eat meat at all. I've adapted to this and I can't stomach the look of it."

"No meat at all?" James asked, appalled. He was shoveling down beef stew like his life depended on it.

"It's a life choice."

XXX

"After the feast, I heard Black talking to Potter about you." Emmeline said to Heather. They were in their dormitory. Heather was kneeling on her bed, attaching something to the wall.

"What is that?" Christi asked, "Is that The Ramones?"

"You got it!" Heather laughed, "Over the summer there was this girl at the colony in France. She's a Muggle-American and told be all about these bands and celebrities. And Farrah Fawcett!"

"What was Black saying about Heather?" Lily asked.

"Well I suspect that he wants her to be next." Emmeline said lowly.

"Next?" Heather laughed, "You make it sound as if he's killing girls."

"Might as well be." Lily muttered, "So are you going to give in?"

"Of course not. I don't see him like that. He's a good friend. That's all." Heather smiled with her handy-work. There were posters of Muggle-American bands, icons and movements.

"When do you think she'll cave?" Lily asked.

"By October." Christi said, "She'll get bored with everyone else."

"I say November or later. She'll take her time. She's stubborn." Lily said.

"How much?"

"Four galleons."

"You're on." Christi said, shaking Lily's hand.

Heather watched in awe throughout this encounter. "I can't believe you guys are betting galleons on my love life!"

"Oh, it's hardly love." Lily said.

"I bet five galleons." Christi said. Heather rolled her eyes and pranced downstairs. Christi and Lily followed her.

As she walked through the crowded common room, Heather got greetings all over.

"Hey, Heather." Fabian Prewett smirked.

"Hello, Fabian." she smiled at him.

"Heather! How's it going?" Benjy Fenwick asked.

"I'm fine, Ben." Heather said. All of a sudden, something was pelted at her. Heather's good reflexes caught the squirming Chocolate Frog in her hand lithely.

"Testing, you, Greene!" James smirked as Christi and Lily caught up with her.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Heather exclaimed, chucking it back at him, "Keep your damned candy to yourself!"

"Caggiano, Heather," Sirius said, "Get over here!"

Christi nudged Heather and smirked, "He calls you Heather now, huh?"

"Stuff it, Christi." Heather said forcefully, sprinted over. She smiled venomously at them, "Yes?"

"Quidditch try outs on Saturday."

"Bloody hell, James." Christi laughed, "It's not twenty-four hours into the new year."

"Yes, I haven't even written my parents yet." Heather said stuffily.

"Since when do you write your parents?" Lily asked, sitting next to the two girls and as far away from James as possible.

"Oh, you've got me." she said lightly.

"Anyways, tryouts. Saturday, be there."

"Excuse me, but is my spot not reserved?" Heather asked, offended, "Is Christi's spot not reserved? Of course, you being the Captain, have reserved your own spot. Sirius, being not important to the team but only your best friend, has his spot reserved as well. We are underpaid and underappreciated, I demand to have my spot reserved as Keeper!"

"Me too, as Seeker!" Christi seconded.

"Merlin, you birds are screechy." Sirius said.

"How can I phrase this kindly?" Christi mused, "I am going to shove an Acid Pop up your arse." she turned to Heather, "Was that alright?"

"Perfect." Heather nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting up in her bed Christi looks around and checks to see if Lily, Heather, Emmeline and Marlene were sound asleep. She watches them all for a moment before slipping out of bed and changing into her muggle jeans and tank top pulling her hoodie sweater over the tank top then she shoves her feet into her muggle sneakers then creeping out of the room she scampers down the hallway and out the door leading to the girls dormitory then out into the common room and bumps right into James.

"Shite! Sorry James!" she said.

"It's fine. Where are you going? Sneaking off to see Snivellus?" he asks.

"What's it to you? All you and your immature friends do is torture him and ruined a great friendship he had with Lily. It's your fault he called her a mudblood. Why do you think she avoids your arse? She blames you for it and yes she's pissed at him as well but Merlin knows why because you caused it. Now if you excuse me I'm meeting him in ten minutes." She says and walks out of the portrait hole.

Quickly scampering through the hallways Christi ducks into alcove and peaks around it and seeing it's all clear she makes a dead bolt for Black Lake where she and Severus agreed to meet up.

Seeing him standing by the water she smirks and sneaks up behind him and hops onto his back giggling making him jump.

"Sorry I'm late and for scaring you. I got caught up in a unwanted conversation with James in the common room then almost got caught by the Prefect's." she says as he holds her up.

"Not a problem." He said setting her down and gently pulling her around so that she's facing him and he snogs her softly.

She pulls back grinning.

"I know you didn't mean it last year," she tells him as he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close to him so that her back was against his chest and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mean what?" he asks.

"What you said to Lily. I know James and his goons provoked it." She says turning her head to look at him.

She knew the guilt was eating at him and it showed and she hated the fact that Lily wouldn't give him the time of day to listen to what he had to say or to even let him to apologize.

He smirks and snogs her again but with a bit more passion this time.

She turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

Being so caught up in each other they don't hear Filch come up behind them.

"Well what do we have here Mrs. Norris? Not only do we have two students out of bed but they are engaging in highly inappropriate behavior," Filch said from behind them making the both jump back.

"You two follow me. I'll be getting your head of houses and let them deal with you." He said.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in McGonagall's office with her and Slughorn standing in front of them looking highly disappointed.

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" McGonagall asks.

"Spending some quality time together alone when no one can bug us especially James and his gang?" Christi says with her best innocent smile.

"It's not even the first day of classes and you two are already sneaking out and breaking rules. This is highly disappointing, especially with you two being sixth years and should be setting an example for the first and second years. Detention two weeks both of you. Miss. Caggiano you'll be serving it with me and Professor Sprout and you Mr. Snape will spend it with Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore. Your detentions start tomorrow and I will be informing your parents of this as well tomorrow."

"Yes Professor." They both say.

"Good now we will be walking you back to your common rooms." McGonagall says rising from her seat behind her desk and motioning to the two to follow her and Slughorn.

Following their head of houses back to their common rooms.

"Your parents are going to be highly disappointed with you Miss. Caggiano. They expect better from you."

"I know Professor." She says as they approach their portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Armando Dippet." McGonagall says.

The portrait opens and Christi walks in closing it behind her then goes back into her room and changes into her pajamas.

"Is that girl really worth getting into trouble for Severus?" Slughorn asks.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Why?"

"She just is. She understands what I said to Lily last year was a huge accident and she sees past the bitterness and she doesn't care that I'm in Slytherin either."

XXXX

Walking into the Great Hall the next morning Christi, Heather, and Lily all walk in and head over to the table to get something to eat. Sitting down James waltz over and looks at Christi.

"So how did the rendezvous last night with Snivellus?"

"Fine, till we got caught and each received two weeks detention each and she's writing home to our parents so I have a pretty good feeling I'm gonna be in deep shite after they read that letter," she said nonchalantly shrugging as they all received their time tables.

"I got Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions Monday morning then Muggle Studies in the afternoon along with Choir. Choir was at my parents pestering...again. Tuesday I got Herbology in the morning and free period. Wednesday I have Arithmancy in the morning then Double Potions in the afternoon. Thursday I have Apparition lessons then finally Friday I have Transfiguration." Christi says before Lily or Heather could freak out on her for getting two weeks detention even before classes started.

"Why are you taking so much?" Sirius asks.

"Because I can."

"What about you Heather?" James asks.

"Lily and I are basically taking the same as Christi just minus the Choir and Apparition classes." Heather said then adds, "I already know how do it. I was doing it all summer. Illegally that is."

Just then they all hear a couple of the Slytherin's taunting Darren.

"Where's you big sister now huh Darren? You need your big sister to fight your battles for you! It's so cute!" one of them, Justin Walish, taunts.

Justin lived in the same upscale neighborhood they did and he always picked on him constantly.

Heather snorts and goes over.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" she growls at them going over to them and putting an arm around her kid brother.

"I don't need you to help me!" he yells at her then runs out of the Great Hall as red as a beat in the face.

Heather stands there not really sure of what just happened.

"Alright well I'm out of here I wanna get to D.A.D.A early. I hear substitute for is hot. The guys name is Professor Montgomery. So I'm heading there now. Besides I need help on a couple of the blocking charms." Christi smirks.

"Why should that matter you're dating Snivellus Greasy." Remus snickers.

"Shut up Moony. Besides I won't be the only girl staring at him all day and being distracted by him." She said grabbing her stuff and heading toward D.A.D.A.

Getting to D.A.D.A. Christi sees a bunch of other girls there already fawning over him. She smirks when he turns around and she gets a glimpse of his face.

"Oh yea. Today is going to be a great day in this class." Christi says to herself then grabs her seat as Snape walks in.

He smirks and walks up behind her and covers her eyes.

"I swear James if that is you I'll hex your balls off."

"Why the bloody hell would James be doing this to you?" Snape growls.

She pulls out of the light grip over her eyes and she smiles.

"Because he's an arse. How are you?"

"Fine, have you heard from your parents yet?"

"No, but when I do I bet it's gonna be a Howler because knowing your mom she'll introduce it to my parents and the Howler will possibly be in all Italian and when I'm getting yelled at in pure Italian my arse is grass!" she tells him as he sits next to her since they still had time before class started.

Severus sighs feeling extremely guilty about asking her to sneak out last night and getting her into trouble.

"Hey what's the matter?" she asks seeing the drastic turn his mood just took.

"Just feeling really guilty about asking you to sneak out last night. This is my entire fault." He said.

"Hey this isn't your fault. I wanted to sneak out last night. I barely saw you over the summer vacation because I had dance all day every day well except for when I broke my ankle. But other than that we barely saw each other. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." She says as she moves some of his hair out of his face.

"Are you sure?" Snape asks.

"Yes, I'm sure." Christi tells him.

She looks up and sees the Marauders along with Heather and Lily walking in.

"Hey Padfoot look at the cute little scene between Snivelly and Christi." James says laughing.

"Ah yes! The four trouble makers. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I have a note from Professor Watson to make sure the four of you are separated to prevent you four from causing trouble." Professor Montgomery said.

Christi bites her lower lip from laughing at that.

"Alright everyone class is about to start. To your seats!" Professor Montgomery calls out.

Severus gets up and goes to his seat as Lily sits next to Christi.

"So what's with the detentions?" Lily whispers over to Christi.

"Filch caught us last night and turned us in to McGonagall and Slughorn. To say the least McGonagall wasn't too happy and neither was Slughorn."

"Well you shouldn't have snuck out. If you ask me you should dump him. All he is, is trouble and rude."

"Lil he didn't mean to call you a mud-blood. The guilt is eating at him. James and the rest of his stupid little gang provoked him and he just snapped at the first by him and that happened to be you. Can you please just talk to him and hear him out and hear his side of the story? The guilt is eating him like crazy. Please Lily. Please." Christi begs her.

"No Christi and if you ask me to talk to him again you won't like the consequences." Lily informs her.

Christi sighs and goes back to paying attention to the class.

Half way through the class she hears snickering behind her and she turns and sees a dove note coming toward her.

She grabs the note and opens it and reads it. She recognizes the drawing as Remus'. She rolls her eyes as its her and Severus snogging.

She rolls her eyes and tears the note up.

"They are so immature." Christi whispers.

"Tell me about it." Lily says.

Christi looks over and sees Severus scowling at something and she frowns. She crumples up a piece of parchment and tosses it at him to get his attention as her dove note never came out right. She watches as the crumpled piece of parchment hits him and he looks over at her.

'_What's the matter?'_ Christi mouths concerned.

He holds up the note James passed over to him it was a drawing of James using the Levicorpus jinx on him last year after their O.W.L's.

She rolls her eyes.

The class ends and they all walk out and Christi looks at Remus and James.

"Oh real mature of you two. Why can't you just grow up and act the like you're sixteen and not six anymore and just get over whatever this stupid problem you have with Severus!" she growls at the four Marauders.

They hear Sirius growl deeply and they all look at him.

"What's your problem Padfoot?" James asks.

"Look!" he snaps.

They all look and see Heather talking to their teacher and she's being a major flit and cute.

"She's practically throwing herself at him!" Sirius snorts storming off.

Heather comes over a moment later and looks at Christi.

"I am getting tutored by him. You should ask if he can tutor you two. Who knows maybe he and I will do a little more than school work."

"Oh puh-lease! He's a teacher and not to mention he could get fired for having an inappropriate relationship with a student. So I wouldn't hold your breath." Christi says as she, Lily and Heather all head over to Potions with Slughorn.

"I don't know." Heather protested, "He seemed to like me. I think I'm in love."

"Six galleons he blows her off on the love front." Christi tells Lily smirking.

"Deal and I say seven galleons."

"Deal." Christi agreed as they entered the Potions classroom just as Severus walks in looking like a kid in a candy store as Potions was his favorite class.

"Why didn't he go the way we came?"

"To avoid the Marauders. He's trying to avoid them at all costs this year. He doesn't want any trouble." She says.

Lily and Heather nod as they go and take their seats.

The class starts fifteen minutes later and Severus and Christi were paired together and they were laughing as they were trying to figure out on how to get a certain ingredient open for the Draught of Living Death potion.

"Bloody hell! How do we get this open!" Christi says laughing as she hears Heather screech.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE THIS SHITE THING WON'T FUCKING CUT!" Heather screeches.

"Need help, love?" Christi hears Sirius ask.

"Not from you, or anyone." Heather muttered stubbornly.

"It's easier if you crush it with the side of the silver knife and squeeze the needed parts out." Severus said.

"Bloody hell! How did you figure it out!" Christi asks.

He smirks sheepishly.

"I wasn't paying attention and put the knife on top of it and leaned on it by mistake then I saw the goo and squeezed to out over it." He explains making notes on it in his book not looking up.

Lunch eventually rolls around and everyone files into the Great Hall.

Heather sits down and huffs.

"I need to get shagged! It's been over a week! I needed to get fucking shagged!" she complains.

"Let me take care of that for you Love." Sirius smirks.

"Yea…not going to happen."

"Oh come one Heather! Just shag him already just to shut him the hell up! He's getting on our nerves now!" James said.

"Please! All we hear at night is him in the bathroom wanking groaning you name!" Remus said.

Heather paused, raising her eyebrows, "...I didn't exactly need to know that, but it definitely got rid of my... Urges."

Christi and Lily just look at each other and burst out laughing hysterically and nearly fall off the benches from laughing so hard.

The couple of professors who were in there look at the girls as they sit up and wipe their faces off from the tears on their faces from laughing so hard.

"For Merlin's sake Black! Have some control!" Christi giggles.

"Christi, you're not a guy. You don't know what it's like to want something in a sexual way so bad."

"She's also a virgin." Heather pointed out.

"Wait a minute! Prima ballerina Italian girl is still a virgin! Fuck man! I had no idea Snivellus Greasy could hold out so long! You two have been dating for like two years and you still haven't shagged!" James nearly howls with laughter.

"Not all ballet dancers are whores and neither are all Italian girls. For Merlin's sake James that is such a stereotype! And yes I am still a virgin and does really matter if we've shagged or not!" she snaps grabbing a few rolls with roast beef and cheese with some condiments and leaves the Great Hall and goes to sit out in the courtyard and eat.

"You are such an arse James! That was really rude. If you must know I'm a virgin to and I'm damn proud of that!" she hisses and makes a sandwich as well and then follows Christi.

Finding Christi she goes and sits with her.

"You okay?" Lily asks sitting next to her.

"Yea. I just can't believe he said that to me though. I mean does it really matter if I've shagged? Merlin is it just the Marauders or all guys that think with their groins!" she snorts.

Heather comes out and looks at them.

"Christi I'm sorry for telling them that. I didn't think they were going to use that against you. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. It was bound to get out sometime." Christi said as her snowy owl, Adelaide , comes sweeping down and drops a Howler in her lap.

"Oh shite, it's a Howler." Christi groans.

"You should open it. Remember when I ignored the one I got third year my parents came out here to do the yelling." Heather said.

Christi sighs and opens it.

"_CHRISTINA SIENNA CAGGIANO HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIABLE! YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! IF WE HEAR YOU STEP OUT OF LINE ON MORE TIME YOU WILL BE COMING HOME AND GOING TO THAT ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL IN SCOTLAND AND WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE NO CONTACT WITH THAT BOY! NOW GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN LINE OR YOU WILL BE COMING HOME!"_ came her mother voice in Italian from the Howler.

They just sit there perplexed.

"Wow, do we even want to know?"

"Just basically that I was irresponsible, they raised me better than that and if I step out of line one more time they're pulling me out of Hogwarts and going to this all girls school in Scotland and it's an all muggle school and they'll also make sure that Sev and I won't have contact what's so ever. I'll seriously die if I get shipped there. I love doing magic! I won't be able to do it there. I'm serious when I say that my life has changed so much since my eleventh birthday." Christi sighs.

"Well we'll just have to make sure you don't get into trouble and if you sneak out take one of us with you and we can make up some excuse of why we're out." Lily said.

"I can't let you guys do that."

"Of course we can do this. We're your best friends." Heather said.

Christi smiles and hugs her friends.

"I love you guys!" Christi says giggling hugging them.

"Hey! Let's make a pact right here. In the future when we have families we'll make sure that at least one of our kids from each of us if we have more than one are born close together like us. So they'll be close like we are." Lily said.

"Well I don't want children." Heather said, "When I'm older, I'm going to travel the world. That's what I'll be doing when I get out of Hogwarts."

"Well that leaves you and me." Lily said looking at Christi.

"Yea, let's do it." Christi says.

She and Lily shake on it.

She both giggle and hug each other.

All of the sudden they hear a large group of kids coming out there and it sounded like a fight.

"Oh Merlin." Christi says rolling her eyes as she sees them coming out there then she hears James and Severus going back and forth throwing jinxes, hexes, and more at each other.

"Come on Snivelly fight back!" James said.

Just as he was about to throw a jinx at James Christi runs over and grabs his arm and stops him.

"Stop this. You already have two weeks detention. Whatever he said ignore it. He's immature." She says.

"Alright." He said.

"Come on let's get to class." She said.

He nods and they both walk off.

"Why are you always picking fights James? Why don't you just grow up and act your age and stop harassing him!" Lily says.

"He's no good, Lily. One day you'll see."

"The only reason why he's no good is because of you and your moron friends harassing him every day! Merlin you're such an arse! All of you are!" Lily growls and walks away.

James just stares at Lily's retreating form.

"She's right you know. It's you and you're friends constant harassment of him that pushes him to be the way he is. The only person he can be his true self is, is with Christi. She doesn't judge him and she keeps him from possibly killing you four." Heather said looking at the four boys.

James just scoffs and says, "Yea right. He doesn't have to be like that all because of a little taunting."

"Do you know how stupid you sound? Merlin James! Look at my brother Darren! He's being bullied by four guys just like you bully Severus! You've bullied him since first year! You guys are not better than my brothers bullies. You are unbelievable. And you Sirius do you think this just may be one of the reasons why I won't shag you?" Heather snaps then she walks away.

"What has gotten into those girls? I mean first of all they hate Snivellus now they're protecting him! What has gotten into them!" James scoffs.

"She won't shag me all because of a little picking on Snivellus! What the bloody hell!" Sirius says extremely agitated.

Sirius searches all over for Heather and he doesn't see her during dinner either.

He was about to give up when he passes a broom closet and he stops and listens then he opens the door and sees the two snogging.

"Heather! Gideon! What the bloody hell!" Sirius growls at the two.

"What? Heather are you serious? Gideon Prewett! He's worse than I am!" Sirius snaps.

"Mmm... Not really." Heather protested, "Plus his twin is really hot."

"You'll shag him and his twin but not me? Real nice!" he says sarcastically stalking off.

"God he's immature." Heather says.

"So what's going on with that freak Snape and that hot girl who's the seeker for your house team? I mean what does she see in a freak like him? She does ballet right? What does a classy girl like that see in him?" Gideon asks.

"I don't know, but all I can do is respect it."

"So they're not courting? Because I would love to shag her. The girl is fine a hell!"

Heather stops and stares at him.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"What? She's hot? What guy wouldn't shag her?" he asks.

"Because you're about to shag me, Prewett. What kind of idiot are you?" she scoffed, unraveling herself from his embrace. "Goodbye, Prewett."

"Oh come on Heather!"

She just kept walking.

When she got back to the Gryffindor common room she hears Christi and Lily talking.

"Thank you Lily. For standing up to James for Severus when you didn't have to. I really appreciate it and I owe you one. If you ever need anything just name it. I mean it."

"I'll hold you to that." Lily says.

Heather comes over and looks at them.

"Prewett is a pervert."

"We were all well aware of that. He's hit on me constantly." Christi giggles.

"He hits on all the girls who live up to his standards." Lily says smirking.

"But only shags the ones beyond his expectations which is like impossible so if you two were about to shag it must be a good thing." Christi says then adds, "I thought you were in love with Professor Montgomery."

"I am!" Heather nodded, "But I needed a shag, and Prewett was there... But now the urge has disappeared." she shrugged.

"Then just shag Black and get it out of both of your systems. I mean doing Sirius Black should keep your libido down until you can shag that new hot Professor." Christi tells Heather.

"Because..." Heather thought for a moment, then said, "I'm stubborn."

"You got that right," Christi said, rolling her eyes.

The three girls just sit there and gossip for a while until Christi has to head to detention.

"Well I'm off to my first night of detention with McGonagall! This should be fun!" she says sarcastically.

"Night." Heather and Lily say in unison.

Heading out into the hallway Christi smiles when she sees Severus waiting for her by the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Hello Love." He says.

"Hey." She smiles as he grasps her hand in his lacing their fingers together.

They walk down the hallway in a comfortable silence when all of the sudden Christi yelps and grabs the back of her head.

"OW!" she yelps.

"What?" he asks.

"Peeves just pulled my hair!" she says rubbing her head.

"He does that to everyone trust me. He's done it to all the girls in my house at least twice." He smirks as they get to McGonagall's class.

"I'll see you later." He said snogging her softly.

"Later." She agreed.

She walks into the classroom and she looks at McGonagall.

"Professor?" she called not seeing her in the room.

"Right here Miss. Caggiano." She said from behind her making her leap a foot in the air as she scared the crap out of her.

"Sorry about that, but tonight you'll be doing detention in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout." McGonagall said.

Christi nods as they head up to the greenhouses.

It was just after ten thirty when Christi gets back to Gryffindor tower and she sees Lily and Heather sitting up waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The owls came pouring on Saturday, but one wasn't an owl.

"Is that a falcon?" Sirius asked James, pointed at a bird heading in their direction.

Heather, who was sitting next to them, said, "It's my falcon." She held out her arm and let its sharp talons dig into her skin. She winced, but took the letter from its beak and smiled. "That was Eloy. He's my falcon, he delivers my mail."

"I've never heard of using a falcon."

Heather shrugged and slit open the letter. "It's from my parents!"

"What'd they say?" Christi asked.

"Umm… Nothing." she said crumpling the letter in her hands, "I will tell you later."

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, no… But I'm sure it's just some mistake." she shook her head, "James, when are Quidditch tryouts?"

"After lunch today." James said, his mouth full of eggs.

"So, Heather," Lily started, "who's your next conquest?"

Heather shrugged. "I actually think I'll be putting myself on hold."

Lily scoffed, "I don't believe it."

"Well, at the tutoring session on Thursday we shagged!"

"You forgot to mention that to us." Christi said urgently. She glared at Lily and said, "I'll give you your galleons later…"

"I'm gonna keep reminding you." Lily laughed giddily.

Christi urged Heather to go on, "So you shagged. Was he good?"

"He was good, yeah. Very mature. He said it was a goodbye thing, that I was his favorite student and Professor McAddory would be back from St. Mungo's on Monday."

"It was bad luck for Professor McAddory to get Dragon Pox just when the new school year started." Lily said.

"So after you shagged him, what then?" Christi asked.

"Well, then I felt sated. Really sated. I felt completely tired and I didn't feel like having sex ever again. So I'm not… That is, until the right guy comes along."

"I bet she doesn't last a month." Christi said.

"Four galleons, easy money." Lily said, "I bet she lasts until Halloween."

"Why do you think so?" Christi asks.

"She seems so serious this time, don't you think?"

"Well, still… A month is a good guess." Christi said, "It can go either way."

Heather cut in, "What if I last longer than Halloween?"

"Well then good for you." Lily laughed.

XXX

It was almost time for the tryouts. Heather had already gotten into her Quidditch robes and was waiting for Christi to come out of the changing room.

"Hey, Greene." she heard. She turned and saw Sirius smiling-not smirking-at her.

"I'm back to Greene?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. No shagging, just dating."

Heather smiled back, "How about just friends? _Just _friends."

"Sure… Friend." he smiled. Heather laughed and Christi came out.

Christi's eyes widened, "Oh my God, are you gonna say yes?"

"We decided to just be friends. Just friends."

"Well how about the fact that he wacks off to you?" Christi asked.

Sirius intervened, "I don't anymore. I came to terms with the fact that she won't shag me and have put my sexual urges on hold… And Remus was exaggerating! I wasn't doing it every night… I've only done it about three times, or four…"

"Come on, team!" James called from the air. He was already on his broom, but he was the only one.

"James, get down here! No one's even here to try out yet!" Heather demanded. She grabbed her broom and mounted it, going after James. He flew away from her, which developed a game of cat and mouse fifty feet in the air. Finally, Heather lunged for him on her broom, and nearly fell off. However, she got a steady hold on his robes and pulled him to the ground.

"We've gotta discuss tactics, James." Sirius said, "On the ground."

"Considering we still need a Chaser and two Beaters, I don't think we can do that too well." Christi pointed out.

"Have Sniv-"

"Don't call him that." Christi cut James off.

"Has he mentioned Quidditch at all?"

"I overheard some of his friends talking about it. They've decided to stick with a lot of the old team. The Lestrange boys are to be the Beaters. Rosier, Mulciber and Avery are the Chasers once again. Crouch is destined to be Seeker, so they only need a Keeper."

"What do you mean that Crouch is destined?"

"Well Rabastan is captain, he said that Crouch was first in line for Seeker."

"Hah," Heather laughed, "Christi, you're up against a fourth year."

"Shut up," Christi said, shoving her shoulder. Heather stumbled but regained composer, still laughing.

"So I think Wilkes, Barns, Crabbe and Goyle are trying for Keeper." James said, "They're the only worthy ones, anyway."

"Wilkes is a shoo-in for Keeper." Sirius said, "He's all reflexes."

"Heather, you're going against a third year." Christi teased.

"I'm not going against him. Technically I'm going against Mulciber, Rosier and Avery."

"Well, us Chasers are too." James pointed out. Heather shrugged and nodded.

"It's actually what Christi does that matters though." Heather said, then delved into a long speech, "That is unless they have more points than we have, and more points that we have plus the added points of catching the Snitch. Then you guys have to make up in points and then she can catch the Snitch. Because if we catch the Snitch, and they still win, that's no good."

"That's right. We must remember that catching the snitch does not guarantee a win!" James said.

All of a sudden Sirius jumped, startled, "Sorry, mate, I fell asleep when Heather was talking."

"Oh, go to hell, you prat." Heather laughed, shoving him on the arm.

They heard chattering from the hallways. "The tryoutees here." Christi said.

"Tryoutees?" Heather asked curiously.

"It's tryouters." Sirius said in a 'duh' voice. Heather shook her head.

"No…"

"Alright, alright, people!" James yelled to the mass of students, "All of you get changed into Quidditch gear. Meet us out on the pitch."

They moved onto the field to discuss tactics still. James told them, "Chasers are easy, whoever can get the Quaffle past Heather. As for Beaters… Whoever can hit the girls."

"Excuse me?" Heather asked, offended.

James scoffed, "Sirius and I can't be put out."

"I'm your only Seeker, so watch it!" Christi threatened.

"Greene, I heard you got the new Nimbus?" James asked.

"That's right."

"Whoever can hit Heather with a Bludger can get the job as a Beater."

"What?" Heather asked, appalled.

"You'll be the fastest." he shrugged.

"No! No, no, no!" she said.

"I'm only kidding. They'll have to hit all of us, full on." he laughed, "Kidding again. Look, I've got methods. First we should take them through a bit of flight training. Who wants to lead that?"

"No one." Christi muttered.

"That gets you the job, Caggiano." he smirked, "Now, Sirius, you can teach them to aim. And I will take the liberty of teaching them how to dodge Bludgers. We will judge on who is fastest, who's the best aimer, who's strongest and who can dodge the best. You know, that stuff. Alright, let's go." James finished.

The students trying out came onto the field as Sirius released the balls. "Chasers and Beaters, split into two groups!" After they did, Sirius chucked the Quaffle at a Chaser, who was caught off guard. It hit him in the stomach and he was knocked over.

"Sirius," Christi chastised.

"That's what you get when you're not paying attention." James told them all, "Be aware! Okay, so first you'll go through some speed training with Christi, then we'll start the hard stuff."

XXX

"They all stink." Heather moaned when the tryouts were done. They were sitting in the middle of the field going over their evaluations of the tryouts.

"Some of them were alright." Sirius said.

"Very few of them got any Quaffles past Heather." Christi pointed out.

"Well I'm better than all the other teams' Keepers. Getting it past the others will be easy." said Heather stuffily. No one said anything and she glared at them.

"Well, Cardoc Dearborn was alright." James said, "How did we not notice him before?"

"Beats me." Heather shrugged, "He was only in his fourth year last year."

"He was one of the only one to get it past you." Christi said.

"He was a good aimer, too. And strong. I still have a headache from that one I got with my head." Heather said, rubbing her temple for effect.

"You know, that Longbottom was a decent Beater." James said, "Never expected it out of him."

"So was Benjy." Christi said, "Benjy Fenwick would also be very good teamed with Longbottom. They aren't what they appear to be. Both are scrawny-sort of-and both are superb Beaters."

"Christi's right." Heather said.

"When aren't I?" she asked conceitedly. "Anyways, I think we've chosen. Up to James to post the results." Once she finished her sentence, she stood up, "Well I have somewhere to be."

"I wish I had somewhere to be." Heather laughed. She watched as Christi got up and pranced off to the showers.

XXX

"Sorry I'm late," Christi apologized to Severus when she arrived by the Black Lake. It was a warm day and they decided to take full advantage of it before it got too cold and they had to take refuge in the castle. "Quidditch tryouts ran long."

"I understand. You sort of missed lunch though."

"Well I'm starving." she said. He had laid out a picnic blanket and had all sorts of foods from the kitchens including cheese, an entire loaf of fresh bread, cucumber sarnies, scones, strawberries and potato salad. "It all looks so good!"

"Thank the House Elves." he smiled, pouring some Butterbeer into two glasses. He gave one to her and held his up, "Cheers."

"Cheers." Christi giggled and sipped it.

"So what happens when we leave Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"Well I wanna be an Auror." she said, "What about you?"

"I wanna teach here." he said.

"Potions?" she asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, actually." he said.

"Oh yeah… Your knack for that has really been toned down lately. All I've been seeing is a Potions lover. But I know you love both."

"I'm not sure about you being an Auror. It's very dangerous." Severus said, "And I want you close, not all around the world, traveling and catching Dark Wizards. I don't want you all the way at the Ministry. I just want you here."

Christi smiled, "I'll be fine." she promised, "It's not too dangerous."

Severus gave her a questioning look, "Are you kidding me, Christi?"

"What?"

"Are you mad? Of course it's dangerous! You're pursuing Dark wizards! If that's not dangerous, I don't know what is!"

"Being a Dark wizard is. Especially now because of You-Know-Who rising to power."

"Well you aren't thinking about becoming a Dark wizard. You're just thinking of hunting them!" he argued hysterically.

Then she asked in a calm tone, "Are you?"

Severus squinted, "What?"

She clarified, "Are you thinking of becoming a Dark wizard?"

"No, of course not!" he shook his head.

"Well you hang out with all those Wannabe Death Eaters."

"Doesn't mean I want to be a Death Eater. Of course not."

She shrugged disbelievingly, "I was only asking. You really like Dark magic."

"I like the idea of being defensive against it." he said after a moment's thought.

Christi laughed lightheartedly, "Alright. I just thought I'd asked. No hard feelings, right?"

"Of course not. So… How about marriage?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"After Hogwarts. Will we get married?"

"We'll see how things work out," she shrugged, "We could be madly in love but never get married." At his shocked expression, she smiled, "But we probably will. So how are your parents?"

"Fighting as usual." he said, "My dad's still abusing my mum. I think she's gonna leave him." he said quietly.

Christi gasped, "I'm so sorry! I can't even imagine…"

Severus nodded, "The fights were getting worse and worse before I left. They would start out being arguments about silly things, little things and then my dad would end up hitting my mum and it would get all out of control."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No." he shook his head, "You know, the fights are what make me think about the Dark arts in the first place."

"They don't solve your problems!" she assured him, "They can't!"

"I know, but sometimes it feels like it." he said, "It seems like they make everything better."

"They don't, Severus." Christi wailed, "They make things worse."

"I know." he said, then smiled weakly at her.

XXX

"Sirius," Heather said, catching up with him in the hall. She had just came out of the library and saw him passing.

"Hey, Heather." he said, "D'you need something?"

"Umm… Did you get a letter from your parents today?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "No. Why?"

She began to stutter, "I was just wondering… Umm… Bye, Sirius."

He grabbed her arm as she turned, "Wait,"

She turned and looked at him curiously, "What?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth, "Nothing." he shook his head, "Nothing."

XXX

"It's surprising how in a few weeks, you can go from totally irresponsible, carefree and slaggish to mature, studious and hard-working." Lily commented one day in the library. It was two weeks after the tryouts. Heather had really cracked down on her work.

"Well, I've decided I want to Heal when I grow up."

"I thought you wanted to travel the world." Christi said.

"I do. I'll go around the world Healing people." she shrugged, "Then maybe I'll come back here, find the right guy and settle down and have some decent children."

"Decent children? If they're indecent will you throw them out?" Christi joked. Heather laughed.

"So, does that mean you've gone celibate?" Lily asked, "You're never going to have sex again until you find the guy you want to marry?"

"No, I'll date a bit and such. Not now, right now I want to really focus on my schooling. Then I can get my Healer training."

"I never expected this from Heather." Christi said.

"Neither did I. I bet she'll keep it up. Five galleons."

"No need to bet." Christi shook her head, "I bet she'll keep it up too."

"Thank God!" Heather cried, earning a shush from Madame Pince. "Thank you, for finally both of you believing in me!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so what's up with that letter you got the other day?" Christi asks.

"I'm apparently arranged to be married to Sirius but he hasn't gotten a letter from his parents telling him that so as far as I'm concerned it's not real. I just think that this is a prank from one of my siblings."

"Wow. Luckily Petunia avoids me at all costs." Lily shrugs.

"Oh the joys of being a only child." Christi says nonchalantly picking at her roast beef on her plate.

"Well everyone in my family's magical as well. They love me; they just like to pull jokes on me." Heather shrugged, "I'll get them back."

"If you want help we can help you plot revenge." Christi says just as her Adelaide comes swooping down and dropping a letter in front of her then lands on her shoulder nipping at her demanding a treat.

"Okay. Jeeze if I keep feeding you table food you're going to be a fat owl!" she said feeding her some roast beef.

Adelaide took off without a second glance.

"I just got snubbed by my own owl!" Christi laughs.

She opens then letter and her face drops.

"What the bloody hell! No! No! They can't do this to me! Not only a few weeks into the school year!" Christi cries out.

"What?" Heather asks.

"My dad's job is getting transferred to America and we're moving in a month! They're pulling me from school! I have to get out of moving. Like seriously. I can't leave. Not now. Sev's life is slowly crumbing out from under him and I'm holding him together. No! Bloody fucking hell!" she snorts.

"You don't have to go with them," Heather said, "there's a little witch who lives in America in second year."

"You don't know my parents very well. It's either I go or I go. I have no choice. I'm not hungry any more. I'm going back to the dorms." Christi said getting up and leaving.

Lily gets up and follows her.

"Christi wait up!"

"Lily, please."

"I can ask my parents if you can stay with us. I mean we'll have to share a room but I don't care and besides it would drive me sister crazy and with you being Italian with your temper she'll leave us alone. Besides my parents love you like another daughter. So what do you say?"

"That I love you and are the best friend a girl could have and tell your parents I'll pay them rent and stuff. I don't want to live there for free. It's only right and hopefully that will convince my parents to let me stay." Christi says hugging her.

"How are you going to get the money? And you don't have to pay rent."

"From my job at the café in town back home and not to mention birthday's and holidays when people have no idea on what to get me and I kinda have this huge inheritance from my grandfather at the bank and I'll feel bad if I don't pay something. I'll feel like I'm just slumming there."

"Wow, okay so let me go and owl my parents and find out what they say okay?"

Christi nods and continues on her way to the dorms.

Getting to the portrait of the fat lady Christi smiles softly when she sees Severus standing by the painting.

"Hey, I heard you okay?" he asks.

"Yea, I'm fine. Lily is going to owl her parents to see if I can stay with them instead of moving. Because I really don't want to move." She said as he gently pulled her to him.

They head over to the dungeons and over to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Password?" the portrait asks

"Pureblood."

He nods and grants them access.

He leads her over to the dark green leather sofa and he stretches out and smirks at her.

"Never in these last two years would I ever take you for someone who would cuddle!" she giggles going over and sitting between his legs and leans back against his chest.

She lies her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her.

"You know people are going to freak when they see me here right?" she asks looking up at him.

"And I'll just hex them into the next century." He says with a soft smile.

She laughs and kisses his cheek. She enjoyed it when she was able to get him smile every once in a while.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"You're protectiveness. It's sweet. I really wish you would let people see the side of you, you let me see." She tells him snuggling closer to him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I can't be that vulnerable to anyone but you." He tells her.

"Aw!" she giggles.

He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

They sit there talking for a while laughing and enjoying the peacefulness of quiet common room until, Evan Rosier comes in through the portrait portal.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT MUDBLOOD DOING IN HERE! SHE'S STINKING UP THE PLACE!" he yells.

"Shut up Evan! Blood status doesn't matter to me! All I care about is the person and not the stupid blood status!" he growls.

"I should have expected that to come from a half blood like you." Snides Evan.

Severus growls and gets up but Christi is faster thanks to her stamina from ballet and Quidditch.

"Severus stop. He's just a pompous twit who can't get a girlfriend. Besides he's not worth getting into a fight with." She states putting a hand in the middle of his chest.

He huffs and storms out of the common room.

Christi turns and looks at Evan.

"I'm damn proud to be a muggle born because I don't have to worry about blood-status and I'm not a pompous bitch unlike you who is a pompous prick and is just worried about blood-status." She smirks knowing she was pissing him off.

He backs her into a corner getting in her face.

"Do anything to me and I scream bloody murder and Severus comes back in here and hexes you into the next millennium then he'll hex your dick off." She smirks.

Christi shoves past him with a certain smug air to her then she goes and joins Severus out in the hall where he was calming down and he looks at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect. I handled it."

He nods and they head to Black Lake and look out over the water.

He pulls her into his arms so that her back is against his chest and leans against the tree and she giggles.

"Is that your wand or are you just in an extremely good mood?" she giggles.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly.

"Not your fault. Besides I've been thinking about it for a while and I want to. I mean we've been dating for two years and I trust you completely." She says as she turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck.

He snogs her softly and turns them around pushing her up against the tree and grabbing the back of her left knee and hooks it at his waist while pushing her grey knee length skirt up.

XXXXXX

"So Lily go out with me?" James says as he walks up next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"No way." She said pushing his arm off of her.

"Aw why not!" he complains.

"Maybe because you're an arrogant toerag like always. Now I have to go and get to Transfiguration on time." She said picking up her pace and walking away.

James just stood there shocked.

"She called me an arrogant toerag!" he said aloud to himself as Remus came up.

"Who called you an arrogant toerag?"

"Lily. She called me an arrogant toerag!"

"That's new?"

Sirius walked up a second later, "Yeah, mate. She called you that every other day."

"But for some reason today is different."

"Oh boy! Our fearless leader is in love with little miss attitude." Sirius howls with laughter clapping him on the back.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James said shoving him over.

Heather comes over and looks at Sirius.

"Have you gotten another letter from your parents?" she asks.

"No." he says as he takes her hand and brings her over to the Common Room.

"What's going on?" Sirius asks.

Heather sighs and goes onto explain to him about the letter she got about the arranged marriage and everything.

"I don't want to be saying 'Mornin, love!' to you every time I wake up for the rest of eternity!" Heather growls.

"It doesn't have to be 'Mornin, love!' it can be something else every morning." Sirius says smirking then adds, "Who knows this could be a blessing in disguise."

"I am so confused! My parents don't care if I have pure-blood children or not. What the hell!"

"Who the hell knows but if this is true this will be great for us." He said as Christi came in smirking like an idiot and limping slightly.

"It's not going to be great!" Heather wailed, "I am not going to marry you."

"Well who knows this could be real or this could be fake you never know but if it is real and there is an unbreakable contract it's going to have to happen."

"Okay if you two are going to finally go at it like jack rabbits please go into your room Sirius I really don't want the room smelling all like sex and sweat." Christi said lying across the couch in the room smirking at the two.

She had a good feeling when Lily and Heather found out that she lost her virginity they were either going to A) read her the riot act, B) freak out that she actually took a risk for once or C) do both of them.

"Christi shut up!" Heather said then looked back at Sirius.

"I don't want to marry you! I want to chose who I marry and it certainly isn't you!"

"You know Heather you're acting like Lily by rejecting Sirius so harshly. You and her are both in love with two of the four Marauders'. I just say you both just screw each other them and get it over with. The sexual tension is getting really strong everyone can see it."

"I don't want to screw him... I want to use the Cruciatus Curse on him..."

"And that will land you in Azkaban! And if you won't screw him then please just snog him or something! Get rid of that sexual tension between you two it's so fucking thick it can be cut with a knife!"

"She's right you know. About the sexual tension between you two." Lily says coming down from their room.

"THANK YOU! See! I'm not the only one who sees it! Just do something to get rid of it! It's so freaking irritating!"

"Whatever!" Heather said.

"Merlin you are so stubborn!" Christi says.

"No, I just have standards." Heather said, "I'm not going to screw Sirius Black because every other girl has done it already. I have set rules for myself, and one of them is not to become a slag.

"I'm still right here." Sirius said.

"Yes and now you are finding out why I won't shag you!"

Before Sirius has the chance to say anything Peter comes running in.

"Sirius you gotta come down to Black Lake! Remus and James just spotted Snivellus Greasy down there with a stupid grin on like he just got laid or something! You gotta see it!"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING HIM ALL THOSE RIDICULOUS NAMES! IT'S CHILDISH!" Christi yells at Peter.

"Christi," Heather moaned, covering her ears, "You're screeching like a harpy."

"Well I'm sick and tired of those ridiculous childish names they call him! And they need to leave him alone! They've been bullying him since first year! It's stupid! They need to grow the fuck up!" she hisses and gets up wincing then storms off to their shared dorm room slamming the door shut.

"Someone is PMSing." Sirius chuckles heading out with Peter wanting to see a grinning Snape that was something he didn't want to miss out on as they all know Snape is always scowling so this was prime to see.

Christi comes back down a moment later clad in jeans and a sweater shirt as it was starting to get cool out now and sneakers.

"Whoa Christi you're limping! Why?" Lily asks.

"Let's just say it's the reason why Severus is grinning and for my limp. Now if you excuse me I have four Marauders to hex because I am seriously sick and tired of them harassing Severus. He doesn't need this right now." She says.

She heads down to Black Lake and sees them all surrounding Snape.

"Alright all of you have thirty seconds to back off or I will make sure that none of you can have children!" she growls.

All of the guys take off running and Snape just looks at her smiling.

"How'd you know?"

"Peter came into the common room to get Sirius. You okay?"

"Yea, they were just giving me a hard time about the grin. What about Lily and Heather? How did they take it?" he asks.

"I hinted it to them when I was coming out here. I can't stand them. The Marauders need to back off. I mean you don't need this right now."

"I can handle it. I've handled worse. But you're just as protective of me as I am you."

"Yea, well we both need each other." She said moving his hair out of his face.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yea, I'm just sore but it's a good sore. Come on it's getting dark. I need to go and change then we can head to dinner." She said.

He nods and they head back to Gryffindor Tower.

Walking back in Lily and Heather look at her.

"Okay just answer this are you still a virgin?" Heather asks bluntly.

Christi smirks and goes pink in her face and neck.

"Congratulations, Christi." Heather smiled weakly.

Christi was taken aback, "Well you don't seem very happy."

"I've got a lot of things on my mind. But once I feel better, I'll throw you a 'Losing Your Virginity' party. I promise."

Christi giggles and nods.

She runs up to their room and changes quickly.

"Come on I'm hungry. Do you guys mind of Sev sits with us at dinner?" she asks wryly worried for the answers.

"Of course not." Lily says.

They look at Heather and she shrugged, "Sure. If he doesn't mind rabid girl talk. Emmeline and Marlene are going to sit with us."

"Not at all." He said.

Christi and Heater walk ahead of Lily and Sev and he looks at her.

"Lily can we talk? Please?" he asks.

"No." she says bluntly.

He sighs defeated and they meet up with Christi and Heather.

Christi goes over and grabs his hand and they head over to the Great Hall.

"You okay?" she asks him.

"Lily still won't talk to me." He sighs.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"It's not your fault its mine. I shouldn't have lashed out at her." He said as they all reach the Great Hall.

"It's not your fault. If you want to blame someone blame the Marauders." She tells him.

"I don't think Lily is ever going to forgive me or be friends with me again. I'm just going to give up." He tells her.

"Don't give up. Lily is just incredibly stubborn." She says as they head over to the table and they all sit down and everyone at the table stops talking and all stare at Severus being at the table.

"I should…" he starts but gets cut off.

"Just ignore them." Christi finishes off.

He smiles and kisses her cheek.

After a while Christi gets aggravated at everyone staring at them. She stands up and looks at all of them.

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP STARING! BIG DEAL MY BOYFRIEND IS SITTING AT OUR TABLE BIG WHOOPIE DO! GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" she growls at them all.

"But he's…."

"A GOOD GUY NOW BACK OFF!" she growls really annoyed.

Lily grabs her and pulls her down.

"Just ignore them. You're just adding fuel to their fire. If you leave it alone they'll leave it alone."

Christi nods and sighs.

"Put the claws away kitty." Severus chuckles.

"Sorry, it's been a long day between the Marauders and now the entire table staring."

"Things will be better tomorrow." He said taking her hand in his.

She smiles and nods. Then smirks and takes some of the frosting off of the slice of cake in front of her on her plate and smears it on his cheek laughing.

He laughs along with her and wipes the frosting off of his face.

**§Next Morning§**

Walking into Double Potions together everyone looks at Christi and Severus then goes right back to their conversations.

"I think I frightened everyone last night." She says going red in the face.

"Maybe that was a good thing. I mean now no one will pick on either of us."

"Maybe, who knows."


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later Heather was stalking around the school. She was not happy. Sirius had gotten his letter finally explaining the situation about the two of them having an arranged marriage. He had found her and told her that morning and right at that moment she wasn't happy.

She gets to her D.A.D.A class and slams her stuff down in a huff. She couldn't believe it. She was being forced to marry someone who annoyed the living day lights out of her and she had no say in it what's so ever. She couldn't understand on how her parents were actually doing that when they were cool about not caring if she had pure-blood children or not to all of the sudden caring.

"Found her!" Lily calls out into the hallway to Christi as they had been looking all over for Heather.

Christi comes over and they both head into the classroom.

"Hey what the hell is the matter? You disappeared before we could ask what was wrong."

"Nothing!" Heather growls.

"Something." Christi and Lily say in unison.

"Fine! The arranged marriage shite is real! Sirius and I really are being forced to get married! Bloody hell! My parents all of the sudden care if I have pureblood kids or not!"

"They might just want you to have a happy, pureblood life." Lily smiles.

"That's the same thing!" Heather wailed.

"Maybe they're under the Imperio curse? I mean it could happen right?" Christi suggests.

Heather shook her head, "That's unlikely. I can't even tell you why it's unlikely, it's just THAT unlikely."

"Just a suggestion. Maybe they just want best for you. I mean if they're hooking you up with Sirius it's for your best interest. I mean Sirius is a good guy when he's not harassing Severus. So they could be doing it for your best interest. His family may offer something none of us know about but only your parents." Christi says.

"As far as I'm concerned, his family is terrible. He ran away from them this summer, you know."

"He could have had his reasons for running off."

"Who the hell knows but I don't want to marry him! Ahhh! You two are so fucking lucky to be muggle born! You don't have to deal with all this arranged marriage shit!"

"It happens in the muggle world to. Trust me if my parents already knew that if they tried that I'd go and elope and marry some moron then get knocked up so that they couldn't marry me off as it's a big part of Italian tradition especially if you have really old blood lines like both my parents do. My family tree goes as far back as Roman Empire times when there were Emperors and it was highly popular back then to marry off the eldest daughter or son by the time they're seventeen and if they only have a single child they marry them off exactly two weeks after they're seventeen but if my parents did that I would seriously elope and get pregnant just to prevent it." Christi explains.

"Well you wouldn't do that if it was to Snivellus." James said as he had walked in when Christi was explaining that it happened in the muggle world as well.

"Shove off James. This is a private conversation between Heather, Lily and myself. So why don't you go and leave us alone."

"Christi, just because it could happen to you doesn't mean it is. It's not actually happening to you like it is to me, and you don't understand the half of it." Heather said, and stood up, "Professor, I feel sick. May I go to the Hospital Wing?"

She didn't wait for his answer, but exited the classroom promptly.

Christi and Lily look at each other worried about her.

Once they were sure that the professor wouldn't turn around Christi and Lily grab their stuff and go after Heather to ensure that she was alright.

They find her out by Black Lake leaning against a tree fighting tears.

They both go over and wrap their arms around their depressed looking friend.

"We're so sorry you have to go through this bull shit. It's not fair to you."

"This is all such bullocks! Even if I get used to the prospect of liking Sirius," she talked suddenly in a whisper as if somebody could hear him, "His parents will drive me straight into the ground! I met them once and they are bonkers!"

"Maybe you should hang out with Sirius a bit." Lily suggested, preparing for Heather to blow up.

She only sighed though, "You're right. I've got to get over myself and just deal with it. Who am I to fight my parents? They've given me all I ever wanted… sort of… but anyways, I'll seem like a prat if I refuse."

Lily and Christi shook their heads, "You won't be a prat. It's understandable." Lily said.

"Actually, girls are clawing out each others' eyeballs to get the chance that you have." Christi pointed out. Sirius did have a rather vicious fan club.

"I don't see him like they do."

"I have a feeling you will soon." Christi giggled. Heather laughed and shrugged.

"Could be." she says, but she was slightly shaking her head. The booming bell signaling the end of classes sounded soon, and they made their way back up.

They passed the Marauders while heading to Charms, and Sirius grabbed Heather's arm. He pulled her flush into him and whispered in her ear, "Are you alright?"

Heather sighed and looked at him, and captured his lips in her own. He quickly took to the kiss, taking control and asking for entrance by running his tongue along her lips. She sighed and opened her mouth letting him explore it.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing the peace!" Professor McGonagall said, "Let go of each other now, Black, Greene."

"Professor, with all due respect… But we're engaged. You can't stop us." Heather smiled.

"Yes, I heard all about the marriage from your father, Greene. However, that doesn't give you the right to publicly displaying your affection toward each other in the hallway."

"It's newfound affection." Sirius said, but they let go nonetheless.

"Bloody finally." Christi, who was still walking-if not slower-with Lily said. "Lily, pay up."

Lily was silent then shrugged, "I owe you nothing."

"What? Yes you do! You said November. I said October." Christi argued.

"You said by October. It is in October now. It doesn't count." Lily said.

"Half the money, then." Christi said.

"No deal."

Heather laughed as they bickered, and trailed behind them. Sirius's arm was around her waist as they walked lazily to class.

XXX

That night, after Christi and Lily went up to bed, Heather and Sirius were in the common room (alone since everyone already went to bed), on the couch together. Ever since that morning, they'd been attached at the hip. Christi and Lily were already getting sick of it.

"I don't think I can do this." Heather whispered as Sirius kissed her neck.

"Why not?" he murmured.

"I just… I can't. I always wanted to travel the world."

"We can do that together." he offered.

"It all just seems overwhelming right now."

Sirius sighed, his breath warm against Heather's ear. She shuddered and he said, "It'll seem less overwhelming when we actually do it. We have about two years left. It'll be okay, love."

She shrugged and flipped herself around so she could attack his jaw in kisses. She paused at his ear and whispered, "I don't want to think about that anymore."

He nodded and captured Heather's lips in a kiss, cupping her face in his hands. But she broke away and continued to trail them up his neck and jaw. She nibbled on his earlobe and his breath caught.

"Heather…" he groaned. His hands caressed her back as he made her way down, tugging at his shirt when she got to the base of his throat. A guttural sound erupted from him and she lifted his shirt over his head. He turned them over so they were horizontal and he was on top of her. He swept her shirt off her body and kissed down her neck. He was rewarded with a small groan of pleasure from her.

Sirius stayed by her neck and throat, nibbling and sucking away on her skin. He fingered her bra strap and slid it down, kissing where the satin strap previously was. He did the same to the other strap and then had her arch her back to unclasp the bra. He did, and brought the fabric off her body. He groaned once it was thrown on the floor and latched his mouth onto her nipple. He sucked it and bit, eliciting a moan from Heather.

"Sirius…" she whispered, "Oh my God…"

He moved on to the other nipple and groaned against it. The vibrations caused Heather to whimper and hold on to his hair. She pushed his head into her cleavage as her ravaged her nipples. Then he licked the underside of her breast, her hands still laced into his hair. He brought his hands up from where they were caressing her sides, sliding up and down them. He touched her own hands and removed them, then he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His hands slid down her waist, skimming her skin and making her squirm. He cupped her clothed hips and she brought her hands down to his growing bulge.

"Sirius," she groaned and put her hands to the waistband of his trousers, "These need to be off. Now."

He obliged and stood, pulling them off. At the same time, she stood and took her own pants off and kicked them aside. They were now both almost naked, Heather left in her black knickers and Sirius in his boxers. Sirius put his arms on the sides of her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her. She moaned into his mouth and felt his erection pressing into her thigh. He cupped her bum and shifted. When she gasped, he was assured that his hard cock was now pushing directly into her covered clit.

Heather moved her hands to his boxers and pulled them down, and did the same with her own knickers as Sirius fondled her breasts. He kicked off his boxers at his ankles and picked her up. Her legs went around his waist and her heels dug into his back. He said down and she straddled him, and whimpered as some of her juices overflowed from her. They trickled onto his balls and he groaned. She was quick to mount him, sliding herself down his length entirely in one single thrust.

With Heather on top, it made it easier to control it. She bounced on top of him fast, careful not to make too much noise.

Sirius watched her breasts bounce up and down uncontrollably-just the like the rest of her. She bounced without abandon, and every time she landed, he thrust up. His hands moved to cup her moving breasts. He sucked one nipple and rolled the other tight one between his fingers. They moaned together and he noticed her hand moved and rub her clit.

"Sirius," she gasped, out of breath, "Oh, Merlin!"

He put his forehead on her shoulder and rolled her nipples-wet with his saliva-between his forefinger and thumb. "Heather, you're so good." he sighed.

"You're…" she tried to say, "You're so big!"

It was true. He was long and thick, and she was practically impaled on his cock.

He moaned in response and felt his balls tighten. He held out for her though. Soon, after bouncing some more and rubbing her clit some more, Heather's wall contracted around his penis.

Heather cried out as she came, but kissed his neck to muffle it. Her orgasm was hard and strong, and very intensely. His balls tightened almost painfully after she came. Sirius buried himself to the hilt in her warmth and came furiously, spilling himself entirely into her. Heather groaned when she was done and slid off of him. Leftover cum dripped out of her channel and onto the couch. Sirius gathered it and put his finger to her lips, then watched her lick his cum off. He groaned as she did so, and after that cleaned her thighs-dripping in his white evidence of pleasure-then she licked his fingers off.

"It was just too much for you to hold, eh, darling?" Sirius chuckled, holding her in his arms. He kissed her rumpled hair and cupped her breasts, kneading them comfortingly. Heather nodded tiredly and began to nod off.

Before she could do so, Sirius picked her up, and all their clothes, and carried her up to his dormitory. He laid her down in his bed and got in beside her, and they fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

"I fucking hate this! I don't want marriage!" Heather yells one morning.

"Yea well it's not like you can help it. You can't get out of the contract. It's air tight." Christi said.

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion! Why don't you go snog Severus or something." Heather snaps.

She had been snapping at everyone lately.

"Heather stop being a fucking bitch! Yes we get it that you don't this but maybe if you just grow the fuck up and come to accept it you'll be a whole lot happier!" Christi spits then storms out of Gryffindor Tower.

"That was uncalled for. She's been trying to help and you go and snap at her. Real nice Heather." Lily said then left to go and look for Christi to calm her down.

She'd only seen her that pissed one other time and that was when they were eight and she did accidental magic and turned Petunia purple with green spots. Petunia had been harassing them that day and Christi got really annoyed and started yelling at her in Italian then all of the sudden she was purple with green spots.

Finding Christi out by Black Lake she was sitting under the tree setting little piles of leave on fire then putting them out.

"Yea, she's really annoyed. Merlin I hope to calm her down or I'm gonna have no choice but to get Severus." Lily mutters to herself.

"Hey Monster."

"Go away." She says with tears clearly evident in her voice.

"Not happening. Heather's just upset."

"I don't give a fuck. I should just go with my parents when they move. I mean I lived without magic in my life for eleven years I can live without it."

"Well even if you go to a Muggle school, you'll still be magic. You'll still do magic whether you mean to or not. You can't escape it."

"At least I have better control unlike when we were eight. I will never forget that. I still can't believe I did that. You have to admit your sister looked pretty freaking hilarious."

"Yeah she did. She kinda looked like Barney. All she was missing was the tail and dinosaur face and she would have been him!"

Christi bursts out laughing.

"I'm rubbing off on you which could either be a bad or good thing." Christi giggles.

XXX

"What's will all the yelling?" James asks coming down from the dorms as they heard the yelling.

"Nothing." Heather, who had arrived moments before, muttered.

"I doubt that. We heard you and Christi clawing each others eyes out."

"James unless you ever want to shag again drop the subject." Heather says then walks out going in search of her friends. She eventually finds them and goes over to them.

"Hey." She said. Christi just ignores her as she was the type of person who held a grudge. She had gotten that from her dad as he was Sicilian Italian and her mom was Tuscan Italian. Sicilians tended to hold grudges whole Tuscans didn't seem to hold grudges. "Please talk to me Christi." Heather begs.

"No." she says stubbornly.

"Fine." Stubbornly Heather replies.

"You two are unbelievable! You two are the most stubborn people I have ever met!" Lily cries out annoyed.

Christi rolls her eyes and gets up and leaves. She had a pretty good feeling she'd find Severus in the library doing their potions project which she really needed to get started on instead of putting it off any longer.

"Alright Heather what is up with this funk you're in?" Lily asks she knew the best thing was to leave Christi alone and let her calm down on her own.

"I just don't want to get married seventh year."

"I know but look at it this way you have a really good… but annoying…good guy. Besides you two look really cute together and you can travel together and have a load of gorgeous kids. Trust me if you stop looking at all the bad in the situation and look at the good that can come out of it you'll be a whole lot happier."

"It's not the guy, I kind of really like Sirius. It's the fact that I'm seventeen. It shouldn't be legal. In fact, I don't think it is. I don't like being tied to anything, and I'm tied to him the rest of my life so young. If our relationship is anything like his parents', then one of us will end up killing each other before we're twenty-five."

"I doubt that your relationship is going to be like his parents'. If I remember correctly a few months ago I heard you two going at it like rabbits and besides at seventeen we are legal. We lose the Trace so we are legal. I know you hate it but there could be some good things that can come out of this. You just gotta look for them."

"I guess."

"Heather, trust me. Things are going to be fine. They really are. You just have to stop worrying. Now do I need to go and get Sirius to come out here and talk to you?"

Heather just shrugs.

"I'll take that as a yes. Be right back with Black."

Lily gets up and goes searching for Sirius. She was just heading toward the library when Sirius and James came bolting down that way.

"Remind me to never mess with Snivellus ever again while Caggiano is pissing mad!" she heard Sirius say as they ran past and his hair was a vivid blue color.

"Sirius haven't you learned not to mess with him at all?" Lily asks smirking then adds, "Heather needs you by Black Lake. She's upset over the whole thing going on with you two."

He nods.

"But before you go. _Finite Incantatem_." She said returning his hair to normal.

"Thanks Evans." He said then left.

She smiles and nods. As he walks away James looks at Lily. "You want to go and grab something to eat?" he asks.

"Sure, I guess." she shrugged. As they head toward the Great Hall Lily looks over at James. "Can I ask you something and I want the complete truth from you. Not some lie or something half arsed."

"Sure."

"Why do you harass Severus? I mean what has he done to you to deserve it?"

"Well for one, he's slimy. Anyone with eyes can see that. But, I have been harder, I suppose, since fifth year when he called you… know... I would never call you that, Lily. I think it was terrible of him, even if on accident. I'm trying to defend you, Lily. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to."

"Well you did provoke him into saying it by hanging him upside-down by his ankles. So that was your fault. I mean you've been harassing him ever since we got here. I mean what's the point? Even before you took the chance to get to know him you harassed him and made his life hell. Well even worse. I saw him home life. I witnessed it and it's terrible. The only stable thing in his life is Christi. She keeps him grounded."

"Lily, you don't understand how much I like you. I'm close to loving you. I need to defend you, I will continue defending you for the rest of my life just because of one insult. I have that strong of feelings for you."

"I can defend myself. James that is really sweet but I don't want to have anything more than a tentative friendship with you. I can't stand bullies. They have nothing better to do with lives so they pick on people who they see are inferior to."

"Lily, you don't really get it though. I'll never give up on you. Never. If you're about to get married, I'll run into the church and start yelling for you not to marry him. Lil, you're the love of my life and you're words can't change it."

Lily opens her mouth then closes it again. She didn't have anything else to say to him. She turns and walks off, slightly flustered.

"What about lunch?" James calls back, but she keeps going.

XXX

"Love, what's wrong?" Sirius asks, seeing Heather laying on her side under a beech tree by the Lake.

"Nothing." she mutters angrily. Sirius sits next to her and pulls her up into his arms.

"Not nothing. Obviously something, dear."

"No, it's nothing." she shook her head stubbornly.

"Heather, I know something's wrong. Tell me what it is."

"Well…" Heather said, taking in a deep breath, "Christi and I got into a fight. I was really harsh on her and mean and I snapped her head off. I am also really nervous about our marriage. I don't want to get married. I don't want to have kids or do anything so soon! I don't want to kill you at the age of twenty-five!"

"Kill me? Pet, where did that come out of?"

"My mouth…" she shrugged, "Sirius, I'm scared."

"So am I, Heather." he nodded, "But you can't go and bit your friends' heads of because of it. I don't."

"I know, but you're much mellower than I am."

He shrugged, "You're merely overly-aggressive."

"I think it's more… Maybe I should be checked out."

"I think you're fine." he said, kissing her forehead, "Just chill out, love. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright."

XXX

Heather and Sirius had stayed on the grass, cuddling, until it got dark. Then they had to go inside. They ate dinner together and finally parted at around nine. They went up their separate stairways and to their respective dormitories.

Heather had forgotten her fight with her friends, and after being calmed down by Severus, so had Christi. While Lily was never mad at either, she hadn't forgotten. She watched both warily as Heather entered their room, a smile on her face. Christi was fairly happy as well. Lily was on the lookout for signs of fighting, and was ready to break anything up. Whether it was a verbal issue or they really started fist fighting, she would use her Prefect status to split her friends apart.

However, she didn't need to. As both started humming when they were happy or glad or excited, once she heard them she found there was no need. Each started humming a Muggle song, since Heather had a strange interest in Muggle things. Heather would usually hum something by Bob Marley. Today it was _Sun is Shining_. Christi would normally do Elvis Presley. Today she had in her head _Moon Over Naples_.

Neither heard the other singing, but Lily heard both. She watched as they got ready for bed, dressing into pajamas, brushing teeth, combing hair and picking out their outfits for the next day. Neither was paying attention to each other or to Lily. They were each lost in their own worlds.

As they each climbed into their own beds, they said goodnight to each other rather pleasantly, and then to Lily. It seemed that their fight was over.


End file.
